Circle Daybreak
by BrittanyBabee
Summary: Its been a year since Ash left his Mare. Will she accept him? Will they go back to circle Daybreak? Lets find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay soo, this is my first story I've ever let people read so let me know what you think(:**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing, Night World belongs to L.J. Smith. **

* * *

Chapter One: Getting home to Mare

It had been a year since the fateful day I set off the slay my Dragons for my beautiful Mary-Lynette. It had been one year since I saw her beautiful face in person, and one year since I heard her wondrous voice through anything other than a cell phone. When I first left I wasn't even going to contact her until I knew I was worthy of her and her love, but after about a month I gave in and called. We spoke every night, and each night she broke my heart asking when I would be home, if I had finished slaying my Dragons. I missed her dearly. If it wasn't for the fact I didn't think I deserved her I would be there in her arms now, making her happy until they day she died, since she refused to become a vampire.

Right now, as I had been since I left my father and the conclave one year ago for my girl, my Mare, I was working a mission for circle Daybreak. Circle Daybreak was an organization that hoped for all beasts if you will to live in peace and together, whether they were a vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, witch, or human. I thought working to respect ver- humans, would be the best way to slay my biggest Dragon so I could go home to my Mare. Theirry, our leader, sent me out on this mission a couple months ago. He said, if I could finish this mission then I could go back home for a few months, and when I came back I could bring Mare. And whoever else wanted to come, like Ro, Kestrel, Jade, and Mark.

That's how I found myself sitting in a low-class grungy apartment in the rattiest part of town across from a city park, to hopefully catch a rouge who was kidnapping children from the park and draining them, leaving them in plain sight for anyone and everyone to find. My partner, Rashel, formerly known as "The Cat", lied in wait for this vampires next move. Our plan was simple, I would go and distract him from the kill once he abducted another child, and then Rashel would sneak in and make the kill. Killing isn't normally what we go for in circle Daybreak but, in this situation there would be no other way to catch the kid.

"Earth to Ash- our guys making his move." Rashel said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Lets go then. Me first. Remember, once I distract him, you go in for the kill. Ready?" I said back, instantly in mission mode.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I made my way outside quietly following the rouge with his new abductee, a little blonde haired girl with bright green eyes, into his "lair" under the bridge by the river next to the park. I stealthily followed him until I saw him about to bite the poor girl. She was crying her eyes out scared senseless.

"I don't think that's a good idea man" I said bringing his attention to me.

"Who are you?" He said flashing his fangs at me, trying to scare me I presume.

"I'm a concerned citizen, I suggest you put those away before someone gets hurt."

"Not a chance in hell!" He said letting go of the girl and lunging at me.

That was exactly what we needed. Rashel jumped in, staked him, picked up the girl and we ran. The little girl was unconscious, probably out of fear so we had no choice but to take her to circle Daybreak HQ so Theirry could find out where she belonged. We packed up our stuff at the apartment and headed out with the little girl. The plane ride woke her up and she stared at us crying again, Rashel had to help calm her down by patting her back and smoothing her hair, comforting her like a mother would.

"We're not gonna hurt you sweetheart," I told her. "We're gonna take you someplace safe so we can get you back to your momma and daddy."

"W-where a-are w-we g-going?" She stuttered out, still chocking on sobs.

"We're going to my friends house." I told her as Rashel continued to soothe her. "Can you tell me you name sweetie?"

"My n-name i-is I-Isabella. I-Isabella Cortez." She told us getting up and coming to sit in my lap.

Her jumping into my lap surprised me. I thought she would be scared of me, most people are. But, her big green eyes just stared up at me like I was her savior or something. It really touched my heart. I hope that one day when I can get back to my Mare, if she wants we can get married and have a beautiful little girl like her. Oh God! How things have changed me. A year ago I wouldn't have even thought about marrying a human, they were VERMIN! But, now? I was head over heels in love with one, and not only did I want to marry her, I wanted to bed her and have her children. My, my how times have changed. The little girl pulled on my shirt, snapping me out of my thoughts of the past.

"Mister? What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Ash." I said. "And that is Rashel. How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm 4 and a half. Ash? Please don't take me back home! My mommy is never ever there and my daddy is very mean to me. He hits me. Hard. I don't wanna go back. Please?" She begged me.

This poor little girl! How could someone treat a mere child like that! What was I saying? A year ago I would've killed her, but now I was changed. I wanted to protect her, I couldn't take her back there. We would take her to circle Daybreak and Theirry would find someone to take care of her.

"We wont take you back Princess. We'll find you somewhere safe." I promised as the plane landed at the headquarters of circle Daybreak in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Rashel picked up Isabella and took her inside to Hannah, Theirry's soul mate, so Hannah could care for her, and I went to Theirry's office. I knocked three times on the door signaling it was me.

"Welcome back Ash." I was greeted by my leader.

"Hey Theirry. It all went as planned except the child has no home to go back to. What should we do with her? Hannah and Rashel have her now, and I promised her somewhere safe to stay." I explained.

"Of course we'll keep her. No worries about that. Now I believe you have a young lady to go see. It's been a while, has it not?" He asked.

"Oh! It has indeed. I'll go call Mare and let her know I'll be home by nightfall!" I told him already running to my room to pack and call her.

I dialed the number I knew now by heart. Waiting for my Angel to pick up the phone so I could tell her the good news. No one answered on the home phone. She mist be at the girls' house. I dialed the number for Ro, my oldest little sister. She picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Ro? Is Mare there? I need to talk to her now." I said into the phone.

"Ash! I'll get her it'll be just a second!" She muffled the phone and called for Mare.

"Hello?" My angel said into the reciever.

"Mare? Its Ash. I'll be home before nightfall. I'll see you then, okay? I love you." I rushed out.

"Ash? You're coming home now? Okay! Go, go, hurry. I love you too!" She said.

I hung up the phone, threw all of my belongings in a bag, and rushed back out to the plane. In less than one hour, I would be home in the arms of my beautiful Mary-Lynette. After a year of waiting, of slaying, of fixing, I was going home to my angel, my soul-mate.

* * *

**Ohhh! I hope you enjoyed this! Review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long ): But, I'm back and writing you an awesome story here.**

**I dont own Night World sadly, so Ash isn't mine D:**

**But, enjoy and review(:**

* * *

Chapter Two: My Mare and A guest?

I headed off to the plane with my bags and got seated immediately. I let the pilot know it was just me and we were going to Mare's and the girls' so we could take off as soon as possible. I called Mare again when we took off to let her know tpo be expecting me in an hour. I was so excited to get back home to my girl. I missed her more than anything. A picture of her and the girls was all I had in this past year to keep myself going. Well, besides my memories, that is.

There was about twenty minutes left to the flight when I heard a muffled grunt and something that sounded like a little girl saying ow. I only knew one little girl and that was Isabella, who must have followed me. Dammit, why couldn't I catch a break tonight?

"Isabella?" I called to her.

She crawled out from under a seat looking rather sheepish.

"What are you doing here sweetheart? You're supposed to be with Rashel and Hannah." I said.

"We were playing hid and seek, but then I heard that guy say you were leaving so I followed you and hid. I want to stay with you." She said.

"Com'ere kiddo." I said patting my lap. She came.

"I'm going to see my girlfriend. Her name's Mary-Lynette. Would you like to join me?" I asked her.

"Oh please? Will you tell me about her?" She looked so tired.

"Lay down. I'll tell you whatever you want to hear."

She lied down in my lap and I started to tell her all about Mare. About how she loved to look at the stars, how she loved animals, how compassionate she was, what she looked like, everything I could think of. By the time we were landing Isabella was fast asleep in my arms. I was going to have the pilot take her back to Theirry's, but I didn't have the heart. She wanted to stay with me so I would take care of her. I just hoped Mare didn't mind.

I carried her off of the plane and started the short walk to my sisters' house assuming Mare would be there with them waiting for me. I was right, her car was parked right out front and they all sat out on the porch waiting for me to get there. I apparently wasn't moving fast enough for them since they all got up and ran towards me as soon as they spotted me.

"Ash!" Mare said jumping up to hug me before she saw Isabella. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Isabella." I whispered. "I saved her from a rogue earlier and she hid on the plane to come with me."

"She's adorable!" Mare gushed. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." I smiled handing Isabella over to Mare.

After I handed Isabella to Mare, she woke up. She smiled at Mare and hugged her very tight before falling back asleep in her arms. Jade being the smart little thing she is suggested we take her inside and put her to bed for the night. After Mare took her to the guest room she came back down and jumped into my arms. I hugged her tight and spun her around.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." She whispered back. "Don't leave me again."

"Never." I promised.

We all sat down and started catching up on what we missed this past year. I told the girls about Circle Daybreak and they told me about all of the different friends they made, about how they started school, and how there haven't been any more signs of trouble since the last time I was there. I told them of the different missions and all of the people I'd helped and I told them about Isabella's situation. How her drunken mother was never home and her father was abusive. Mare started to cry and told me we were keeping her with us, that way she never hurt. I couldn't agree anymore, but we would of course have to ask Theirry since she was only a little girl in our protection.

I reminded myself to call him before we went to bed to let him know Isabella had followed me, and I would gladly be the one to take care of her. While we were all still talking I thought I'd bring up the idea of going back to Circle Daybreak. All of us. I didn't know how they'd take it, but I really hoped they would be open to the idea. I was an agent, I couldn't just back out and I didn't want to leave Mare ever again.

"Guys?" I started.

"Yes?" They all said at the same time.

"What do you guys think about going back to Vegas with me to Circle Daybreak? You can say no if you want, its just that I'm an agent and its safe there and there's others like us, all of us actually." I explained.

"I'm staying with you." Was all Mare said on the subject.

"If Mark can come." Jade said.

"Hell yeah! We could kick some serious ass!" Kestrel yelled.

"Quiet down Kestrel." Rowan scolded. "And, we would love to join you Ash."

I was so happy they were coming with me. Circle Daybreak was truly an amazing organization, once you got past all of the diversity and snide comments everyone made about each other. Plus, we helped people, we made lives better and we tried our best to top evil. We wouldn't leave for a month or so, so everyone could finish out the school year and say goodbye to their friends. Normally, we would have to make an excuse to Mare's parents, but her dad simply stopped caring a while ago and her stepmom wasn't ever home.

Mark was the only one who wasn't present for the decision, but I was sure he would do anything Jade asked of him. We finished talking and everyone went off their separate ways. Jade went to get Mark from work. Rowan went to the kitchen to cook for Isabella and Mare. Kestrel went to her room, turned on her music and started packing. While Mare and I went up to check on Isabella.

"She really is adorable." Mare said.

"I know. She seems to have attached herself to me. And you too." I told her chuckling.

"How old is she..?" She asked curious.

"Four and a half."

We stopped talking when we got into the room because Isabella was crying. Mare immediately rushed over to her to comfort her. She apparently had had a nightmare and thought her parents were coming back to get her. Mare told her it would all be okay, just to calm down, that we would protect her. I watched her amazed at how compassionate and loving she was to the little girl she just met an hour ago, but already loved. The Isabella said something that caught Mare and I by surprise.

"Will you be my mommy now Mare? Please? And Ash my daddy?"

* * *

**Awwwwww(: How sweeeet! Okay, review and let me know what you think. The next chapter with just be Ash and Mare. Some flufffffffiness.**


End file.
